nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramsley Family
The Ramsley Family is a Lovian family with interests in international business and with ties to several political and royal families. They originated from Great Britain, but have called Oceana their home since the 1870s. History The Ramsley Family is an old and noble Lovian family of English origin. Among their famous ancestors include English kings James I, Charles I, Charles II and other members of the Scottish Stuart family. Edward A. Ramsley and his family migrated to Lovia in 1879, seeking entrepreurial opportunities. They originally came to live in Scotland but moved to Hurbanova in 1881. The pater familias, Edward A. Ramsley, began a trans-Atlantic imports-exports company, Federal Imports Ltd. As competition grew, the family's fortune began to diminish. In 1932, Edward's grandson, Albert Arthur Ramsley founded a company of his own, Federal Foods Inc., that produced local foods. The Ramsleys benefited much from Albert Arthur's new investments. At present, the family owns a set of businesses and consortiums throughout Lovia. They rank among the wealthiest families in the country. Politically, most family members, especially those who reside in Oceana and are Catholic (90%+ of Ramsleys live in Oceana and are Catholic), support the CCPL and its Christian values. Others support social democracy (the SDP), of which family member Justin Abrahams is the chairman. The family is the founder and main donor of Build a Better Lovia. Mansion The Ramsley Mansion, near Newport, Oceana, was built by Edward Ramsley in the 1880s. For years, it was the largest private building in Lovia. In the 1920s, the owners removed the well-known tower and remodeled parts of the mansion. In the 1930s, the family had to move to a more economical house in Hurbanova. The house slowly deteriorated. By 2000, the mansion was in a terrible state. In 2006, a massive reconstruction work was undertaken, and the house was fully renovated and completed in 2010. It is still owned and occupied by members of the family, but there are plans to convert it into a museum. Family tree * Edward A. Ramsley (1857-1916) x Bara Maruska (1860-1923) ** Andrew Frederick Ramsley (1880-1915) x Silvia Coningham (1883-1951) *** Albert Arthur Ramsley (1903-1966) x (1) Anica Langerhol **** Daniel A. Ramsley (1931) x Louisa Chase ***** Daniel Ramsley x Princess Louise of Denmark ****** Andrew Glücksburg-Ramsley x Dalia Donia ****** Gerald Ramsley ***** Margaret Ramsley x Louis Abrahams ****** Clara Abrahams ****** Justin Abrahams ****** Sam Abrahams ****** Tristan Abrahams **** Joseph Ramsley (1933) x (1) Silvija Ilava (1963-1970) ***** Michal Ilava-Ramsley ***** Rosa Ilava-Ramsley x (1) Rick Frances ****** Ben Frances (1970) ****** Helen Frances (1973) ****** Geoffrey Frances (1974) ***** Rosa Illava-Ramsley x (2) Ward Calvert ****** Richard Ramsley x Laura Huys ******* Phoebe Ramsley ******* Harry Ramsley **** Joseph Ramsley x (2) Andrea Blair (1978-1983) ***** Christina Ramsley x George Bradly-Lashawn ****** Joseph Bradly-Lashawn ****** Isabella Bradly-Lashawn ****** George Albert Bradly-Lashawn Ramsley II ***** Thomas Ramsley x Cheryll Mansell **** Clara Ramsley (1934) x Count James Tilly ***** Francois Tilly ***** Silvie Tilly x Martin David Evans ***** Antonia Tilly x Jared Buchanan *** Albert Arthur Ramsley x (2) Florenta Inding **** Esmeralda Ramsley x Peter Ský ***** Gregorian Ský ***** Šlový Ský *** Isabel Ramsley (1905) x (1) Alessandro Mancini **** Mario Mancini *** Isabel Ramsley x (2) Charles Pennington **** Victor Pennington-Ramsley (1931-1989) x Jazinta Da Capo ***** Pedro Pennington-Ramsley (1956) x Marcela Grambini (1956) ****** Maria Pennington-Ramsley (1983) ***** Isabela Pennington-Ramsley (1958) x Henry Vanderbilt ***** Marcella Pennington-Ramsley (1961) **** Anna Pennington-Ramsley x Peter Feinman ***** John Feinman *** Manon Ramsley (Princess Manon) (1908-1988) x Prince Noah **** Prince Theodore (1941) x Princess Sylvia ***** Prince Sebastian (1986) x Princess Louise ****** Princess Alice (2011) ***** Princess Elisabeth (1990) ***** Prince Joseph (1994) **** Princess Lucy-Anne (1947) *** Stanley Ramsley (1906-1979) x Heather Tinley *** Bara Ramsley (1910-1992) x Jonas Hladovka Sr. **** Jonas Hladovka Jr (1932-2001) **** Emil Hladovka (b. 1934) **** Anna Hladovka (1937-1978) See also * List of political families in Lovia * Royal family of Lovia Category:Ramsley Family Category:Family